ALIENS: Damnation
by JettTheWolf696
Summary: In a world overrun by xenomorphs, A group of long-time friends band together to survive. Some find love along the way, others... Damnation. Crossover with Kay Fedewa's Webcomic The Blackblood Alliance. I only own Jett. Aliens belong to 20th Century Fox and All BBA Characters belong to Kay Fedewa. Sex, Violence, Language, etc. Enjoy!


 _Plot: The Xenomorph's have overrun the planet, bringing what is left of civilization to its knees. A group of long time friends band together to survive. But it's going to take more than skill to stay alive._

Episode 1: Pilot

Setting: Outside an abandoned gas station late into the night. 2 Wolves are hiding behind an old truck armed with guns. One of them is carrying a motion tracker.

Jett: ** looking at the tracker for signs of movement** 

Swift: Anything, Jett?

Jett: Nope, it's all clear for now.

Swift: Good. Lets hurry up so we can get out of here. You never know when those bugs are gonna show up. You got your radio?

Jett: **Holds up his radio** Yep.

Swift: Good, I have mine. You keep point while I gather supplies, alright?

Jett: Sounds good to me. You locked and loaded? Check your ammo.

Swift: **Inserts a magazine into her AK-47 with laser attachment and ACOG Sight then cocks it. Afterwards she slides a clip into her Colt M1911 .45 ACP and cocks it* Yeah, lets do this, and quickly. Come on I'm hungry.

Jett: I am too, but just remember we might have to go another night on light rations if we don't find anything.

Swift: **Snorts** Don't remind me, okay?

**The two wolves make their way into the station. Jett's Weyland-Yutani tracker still shows no signs of movement and Swift immediately starts gathering supplies**

Jett: **Gives her a look** You gonna be alright by yourself? I'm gonna go check out the back for a bit. Call me if you need anything, alright?

Swift: Alright. Be careful though, okay? I don't wanna have to pry one of those things off your face and kick you in the balls afterwards.

Jett: I always am, aren't I? **Chuckles as he goes through the "Staff Only" Door**

Swift: **Sighs to herself** Idiot.

**The back room consists of a breakroom, and a hallway that leads to the kitchen and the freezers. The room looks like it had been a warzone. Chairs were flipped, tables were broken in half, there were claw marks on the wall, paper was scattered on the floor. Jett walks around, examining the walls. Eventually he finds acid spots and claw marks on the walls. Looking over, he notices a huge pool of fresh blood and a body with a huge hole in it's head. With that, he takes out his radio**

Jett: **Over the radio** Hey, Swift? Come in.

Swift: **Still gathering supplies and picks up her radio to answer** Yeah? What's up?

Jett: **Radio** You might wanna think about finishing up soon. Bugs were here, and not too long ago either.

Swift: **Gives herself a confused look, hesitates, then responds** Wait, hold on, how can you tell?

Jett: **Radio** Oh, you know, acid marks, claw marks, the fact this place is torn to shit. Oh and did I mention the pool of fresh blood and the body with a huge fucking hole in its head.

Swift: ** **grunts** ** Shit… Alright, I'm just finishing up anyway. I'll meet you by the door alright?

Jett: ** **Radio** ** Rodger. I'm just going to take a look in the back a bit more. **Puts his radio away** Shit, this is a bad idea already…

**As Jett moves down the hallway, his tracker suddenly starts beeping.**

Jett: Shit… I've got movement…. **Gets on the radio** Swift, I've got movement on the tracker. Do you see anything?

Swift: **Looks around** No, what's the tracker say?

Jett: **Radio** Uh, **Looks at the tracker** It says two signals about 20m from my location, so that's around your location. Are you sure you don't see anything? Because the tracker says its there and these things are pretty damn accurate.

Swift: **Her heart begins to race as she notices some secretion that she had not noticed before on the shelf** Shit… **Gets on the radio** Jett I promise you there's nothing here!

Jett: **Radio** Just come back towards me and we'll go out the back alright?

Swift: **Runs to Jett's location. As she makes her way to the door she hears a crash coming through the ceiling as two xenomorphs fall through and land on their feet** CONTACT! I HAVE CONTACT! * **She begins firing her weapon and one of the xenomorphs falls back with a screech and dies from it's wounds** **

Jett: **Hears the gunfire** SHIT! **Runs out to Swift's location to see a bug charging at her** WANT SOME!? **Aims a tactical pump shotgun and shoots the bug as it approaches. The bug dies instantly due to a massive wound to the head and it's acid blood begins to dissolve the tiles in the floor**

**Jett looks down at his tracker and notices multiple signals from all around closing in. Bugs came crashing through the ceiling and windows. Soon Jett and Swift were up against maybe 20 or more xenomorphs**

Swift: SHIT! SHIT! FUCK LETS GET OUT OF HERE! **Runs out the door as she is covered by Jett's fire**

Jett: NOPE! NOPENOPENOPE FUCK THIS! **Soon follows Swift outside. Behind the truck they were scouting was a van that was to be their getaway vehicle. Swift threw the supplies in the back and hopped in the passenger side, where Jett soon came in on the drivers side and tried to turn the ignition**

Swift: WHAT THE FUCK JETT!? DRIVE!

Jett: **Frantically messing with the keys** Damn thing won't start!

Swift: Keep trying!

**Suddenly a xenomoprh jumps on the windshield and puts its mouth against the glass. Swift and Jett stare in pure horror as the thing slowly curved its lips revealing its signature two mouths with oozing secretion fluid. The smaller mouth begins to break the glass as other xenos crawl all over and attempt to get in the van**

Swift: JETT GODDAMMIT HURRY THE FUCK UP!

Jett: **After a few more attempts he gets the van started** Got it! Lets go!

**Jett floors it and manages to break through the swarm of aliens, once they were far away from the bugs, they manage to take a big sigh of relief**

Jett: Whew! That was close. You alright?

Swift: **Gives a look like she's about to throw up**

Jett: S-Swift? You alright?

Swift: Jett… **Feels a sharp throbbing stabbing pain in her chest and collapses onto the floor of the van, screaming and holding her chest**

Jett: **eyes widen with horror** No…. SWIFT!

Swift: Jett! Help me! It hurts!

Jett: **Immediately pulls over and collaspes to her side, holding her tightly, trying to keep her calm while he watched her chest contract violently. Tears are flowing from his eyes as he kisses her on the head in hopes to comfort her in her last moments** Shhhh. Its alright Swifty…. Shhh….

Swift: JETT! **She screams at the top of her lungs as an alien newborn emerges from her chest, squealing and screeching. As this happened, Swift held Jett's hand gently, then let it fall to the ground as she passed away**

Jett: **Sitting there staring in horror as the chestburster tried to make its way out of its personal incubator.** AAAAAAAAAAGH! **He screams in agony**

**Meanwhile Jett sits up and lets out a slight scream. He looks around to see he was in a tent with Swift asleep at his side. Realizing it was all a horrible dream, he laid back down and wiped the sweat from his eyes**

Swift: **Sits up in bed next to him** Bad dream?

Jett: **Sighs** Yeah, sorry if I woke you up.

Swift: Nah, it's alright. You wanna talk about it?

Jett: I'm good. We need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Trip got the vheicles repaired and Blood says she knows where a hive is.

Swift: Right. Well, goodnight.

Jett: ** **smiles** ** Goodnight.

Swift: Hey…. ** **She taps him** **

Jett: **looks at her** Yeah?

Swift: **Kisses him on the lips** I love you.

Jett: **Blushes and kisses her back** I love you too. 

**The two fall asleep as the pilot ends**

**To be continued**


End file.
